Talk:3.9.2 Changelog/@comment-157.44.147.27-20180908134223
I am willing to give some suggestions. This game is nothing more than democracy but it seems to be dictatorship.What if I become a king?Still we don't have any powers.The powers we get are only 4. 1) Have ability to assign any fief to any vassal.(We don't have any benefit). 2)Assign any one as Marshall at any time(needs minister). 3)Ability to hire a mercenary company,change kingdom colour and culture. 4)Ability to declare a war. But still we have less powers in the above situations. Please modify the game.Make vassals as our mere servants instead of making them ministers in a democratic government.Its just like a parliamentary system.The vassal sometimes doesnot obey our orders,lose relations with us etc.Actually Marshall has more powers than king.If we are a king and Marshall,we can order vassals just like a Marshall.But if we are just a king,we talk to them just like a normal vassal.Enable us(the king) to give them many orders while talking to them. In this game,King = Minister.We just have powers of a normal vassal if we don't have him/her.Our every decision needed to be said to them to give orders. While talking to a vassal,if we say "follow me",sometimes they say "I am sorry....".We should have an option warning them punishment.If we want to indict them to treason,we should have an option to talk to them saying"You are betraying me..I no longer need your services.I wish to indict you to treason...". If we assign a fief,what is the use?We permanently lose it.We don't get any taxes from its lord.Its army is not in our control.we cannot rule it.Here the lord has soveriegn powers than the king.Please make sure that we get 1/10th of the taxes of a vassal's fief.Suppose a fief generates 1000 denars income,then 900 should go to vassal and 100 denars to us. Please make lords' fiefs as our administrative units and vassals as our agencies.We should be able to rule vassals' fiefs while talking to him.We should have the following conversation.. King :"I wish you to make the following changes to your fief". Vassal:Which fief my lord? King : .............. Vassal: What do you want me to do? King:(Options)These troops are not sufficient for the fort so recruit some more and here is the money /// I want to take some troops from your fief/// you should buid a mill (or) prisoner tower. etc While talking to a vassal,we just talk as a normal person.They should talk adressing us king,honourable,sire etc.We have a humiliating option"I must beg my leave my lord".Please change it into simply "(leave)" button. And Marshall always disobeys our order.Please make him too our puppet and make him follow our every order.Here is some conversation. King : (Options)I want you to start a campaign///I want you to end the campaign///I want you to rush for defence with army at ...///I want you to siege a fort with the army and many more options. Having only one Marshall or single mercenary company makes it too difficult to control if we have half the pendor or more in our kingdom.Marshall can't control every area in the vast empire.We should have ability to hire 3 or 4 Marshalls and mercenary companies. We should have some more options while talking to vassals. King : (options) accompany a vassal///siege a fort while talking baron X with you///raid a village etc. Please make the above changes to the game and make POP 4 the best.Please do it.